


The Last Not Moment

by bluejay_unit



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejay_unit/pseuds/bluejay_unit
Summary: What do you say to someone before the end of the world, when you've known each other for six thousand years?





	The Last Not Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Set just before the end, when Crowley freezes time for Adam.

Aziraphale stared at him for a long moment over Adam’s shoulder.

“Right,” Crowley said, “Whatever you’re going to do, you won’t have long. You’ll have to be quick.”

“Well, can I have a minute to think about it?” Adam asked, looking over at both of them, “If time is still stopped?”

Aziraphale smiles at him. “Of course. And Crowley, can I have a word with you, while we have a moment?” He looks around at the void of frozen time they’re in. “Or a ...Not Moment, as the case may be?" 

Crowley nods and jerks his head to the side. They wander out of earshot of Adam, who has his eyes screwed shut, thinking hard.

“So he’ll manage it, of course. I’m sure he will,” Aziraphale says, finally looking away from the boy. “He’ll think of something, and avoid the war, and everything will be fine.” His smile doesn’t reach his eyes.

Crowley raises an eyebrow. “This is what you wanted to talk about?”

“No. Well—no. I, uh…” He looks down at his hands. “Well, I just thought, if this is the last moment we have before—but then, if the boy fixes it, everything will go back to normal, and of course I’d see you after it was all over, so…”

Crowley watches him fidget, his own hands in his pockets. “You trying to say goodbye, angel?”

That gets him to look up sharply.

“No! No, of course not, it would be foolish to give up now, when we have a plan.”

Crowley looks incredulous. “We just asked an _eleven-year-old_ to save the world from _Satan_.”

“No, we just asked the _Antichrist_ to save the world from Satan.”

He grimaces. “Doesn’t make much more sense, really.”

“Our plans rarely do,” Aziraphale answers quietly, “And we turned out alright.”

A smile twitches at the corner of Crowley’s lips. He steps a tiny bit closer, his voice soft. “You do know that I… how I feel about, um…You know that I’ve always--,” He shakes his head rapidly, then pushes his sunglasses back up his nose. “Bugger,” he mutters, to the words that won’t come out. He takes a breath, tries again, “You and I, we’ve, well, we’ve known each other a long time, and, uh, my point is- “

Aziraphale sees the worried affection pouring out of Crowley’s eyes and things suddenly become clear to him in a way he’s never _quite_ allowed himself to believe before. He knows what it feels like to be flustered, and wholly unprepared for his feelings, and he thinks it’s unfair for Crowley to be rushed by such a little thing as the end of the world.

“It’s alright,” he says, stepping closer to take Crowley’s hand in his, “You don’t have to say it.” He swallows hard, feeling brave. “I’ve always loved you too, of course. Never could help it.” He smiles sadly, looking up at his oldest friend. “But you knew that.”

Crowley is staring at him, blinking, looking like he’s been hit with a frying pan, or possibly a freight train. Aziraphale’s smile slips from his face as the silly idea worms into his mind that maybe, just possibly there _has_ been a time in the past several thousand years when Crowley _didn’t_ know how he felt about him. Maybe all of the time.

And that wasn’t a reality Aziraphale was remotely prepared to confront, so he called out to Adam, “We’ve got to get going! Are you quite ready?”

Adam shrugs. “Good enough for me,” Aziraphale replies, tugging Crowley’s hand gently and leading them to their places on either side of Adam.

Crowley cleared his throat. “I’m going to restart time. Ready? In 3…2…1…!”


End file.
